


L'alphabet du MI-6

by AlenaAeterna



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gareth Mallory is M, Jealous Madeleine, M/M, Mythology References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective James Bond
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Il n'est pas simple de se remettre en question mais il est enfin temps pour James Bond de trouver l'équilibre entre sa raison et son coeur. Il espère seulement avoir assez de courage pour franchir certaines limites.





	1. Aberrer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Recueil de drabbles (100 mots) pour l'Alphabet de l'Été du Collectif NoName. Merci à Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour les listes de mots. Les définitions seront en fin de chapitres, je me base sur celles du CNRTL (Centre National de Ressources Textuelles et Lexicales) ou du Larousse.
> 
> Note Bis : Je vais faire en sorte d'avoir un lien logique entre tous les drabbles pour un défi supplémentaire.
> 
> Univers : Post-Spectre.
> 
> Rating : K+.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Endormie, Madeleine ressemblait à un ange. Cela renforçait James dans l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là, auprès d'elle. Il avait ressenti une certaine sérénité lors de leurs premières semaines de vie commune mais ce n'était pas lié à ses sentiments, plutôt à son repos bien mérité.

L'agent ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il aberrait depuis des mois. Il profitait de l'attachement de Madeleine alors que sa propre passion ne lui était pas destinée et il se reprochait de ne pas avoir été franc avec elle.

Il était temps pour sa raison de comprendre ce que son cœur savait déjà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A : Sens propre : Aberrer dans la foule. S'égarer dans la foule. S'écarter de la voie normale, dévier.
> 
> B : Sens figuré : S'écarter de la vérité, de la bonne règle, se tromper.


	2. Baise-en-ville

Un baise-en-ville dans les mains, Madeleine tentait de repousser le pressentiment qui la taraudait. James ne préparait jamais ses affaires au hasard et il y avait sans doute une raison qui justifiait la présence de la petite valise dans leur chambre.

Elle avait remarqué l'éloignement progressif de l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'agent passait son temps perdu dans ses pensées et lui adressait des regards chargés d'excuses, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui occupait son esprit.

La Française reposa l'objet en entendant James entrer. Nul besoin de paroles pour se comprendre, leurs yeux étaient assez expressifs. Madeleine se sentit douloureusement trahie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baise-en-ville : Petit nécessaire de voyage (sac, petite valise) qui contient ce qu'il faut pour passer la nuit hors de chez soi.


	3. Caillebotis

La crise de Madeleine reprit de plus belle, noyant James sous un flot d'accusations. Il l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, conscient qu'une parole de sa part entraînerait un autre déluge de larmes. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait mettre fin à leur relation, elle vociférait sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

James avait le sentiment qu'elle piétinait le caillebotis. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu poursuivre une vie commune, pourtant Madeleine se raccrochait à de futiles espoirs. Elle ne cessait de lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient traversé, pour mieux le retenir, sans remarquer qu'il lui échappait déjà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piétiner le caillebotis : exagérer.


	4. Datcha

Après ses adieux à Madeleine, James était parti. Assis sur un banc, à la gare, il attendait son train. Avec toute cette foule qui l'entourait, il se sentait comme un individu lambda. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, il était un visage inconnu parmi tant d'autres.

L'espion avait la possibilité de prendre la route pour se rendre où il le souhaitait. Il aurait pu aller dans une datcha couler des jours heureux mais ce n'était pas son choix. Le calme de la campagne russe ne surpasserait jamais son envie de rentrer dans le seul lieu qu'il voyait comme sa maison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datcha : En Russie, maison de campagne, aux abords d'une grande ville.


	5. Échanson

Il y avait tellement de monde dans le train que James avait dû s'asseoir avec plusieurs étudiants en art. Certains dessinaient tout en parlant et il jeta un discret coup d'œil sur les esquisses qui prenaient forme.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue de la représentation d'un personnage mythologique. L'un des étudiants avait redonné vie à la scène de l'enlèvement par Zeus de Ganymède qui devint l'échanson de l'Olympe. Le sentiment dans les yeux du dieu était sans équivoque et l'agent se rappela la raison de son retour à Londres.

D'une certaine façon, il agissait par amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Échanson : Officier qui était chargé de verser à boire à un dieu, à un roi ou à un seigneur ; Personne qui sert à boire.


	6. Flageoler

Avec beaucoup de discrétion, James avait réussi à entrer dans le nouveau quartier général du MI-6. Les différents couloirs lui étaient méconnus, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se familiariser avec les locaux avant son départ. Cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas de progresser puisqu'il cherchait le plus grand bureau.

La pièce étant encore vide, l'agent s'appliqua à détailler les lieux. Nul cadre sur les murs, rien de personnel. Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur M dont il croisa le regard troublé. James fut surpris de le voir flageoler, plus encore en entendant ses mots.

« Je vous croyais mort. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flageoler : Trembler, se dérober (de fatigue ou sous le coup d'une émotion) ; Avoir les jambes qui tremblent, qui se dérobent ; Être incertain, indécis.


	7. Gélif

Pendant des mois, James s'était senti comme l'une de ces pierres gélives, brisé de l'intérieur, sans toutefois l'admettre. Il avait scellé ses sentiments pour les remplacer par d'autres, en pensant que ce serait suffisant. Laisser Madeleine en France et revenir au MI-6 n'étaient que des étapes préliminaires pour se remettre en question.

Un simple regard échangé avec Mallory avait permis de réchauffer son âme. Il voulait l'étreindre pour ne plus jamais le relâcher mais ce n'était pas le moment de céder à ses élans affectifs. M l'avait cru mort et il lui fallait en connaître la raison au plus vite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gélif : Qui se fend sous l'action du gel.


	8. Harmattan

Le ton de Mallory était comme le souffle de l'Harmattan, chaud et sec à la fois. Chaud quand il prenait des nouvelles de son agent et l'assaillait de question mais sec lorsqu'il évoquait ceux qui avaient annoncé sa mort. James aimait cette dualité dans sa voix et il lui fallut beaucoup de concentration pour se focaliser entièrement sur ses paroles.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il apprit l'implication de Blofeld dans les rumeurs sur son décès. Son ennemi était toujours aussi persuasif, même derrière les barreaux. S'il devait le comparer à un vent, Bond choisirait le Squamish : froid, fort et violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harmattan : Vent très chaud et extrêmement sec d'Afrique, qui souffle du Sahara méridional vers l'ouest.
> 
> Le Squamish est un vent très fort et souvent violent.


	9. Irénisme

James n'était pas un adepte de l'irénisme mais il avait songé à accorder son pardon à Franz. Ils avaient été comme des frères à une autre époque, même si le plus vieux ne lui témoignait pas beaucoup d'affection. Pourtant, après les récentes informations recueillies auprès de M, l'agent n'était plus certain d'être prêt à l'excuser.

Blofeld était à l'origine de la mort de Vesper et d'Olivia. Bond ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en prendre à celui qui était désormais au cœur de ses pensées. La vie de Mallory comptait beaucoup trop pour lui, il ne la mettrait pas en jeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irénisme : Attitude d'esprit condamnée par l'encyclique « Humani Generis » selon laquelle on tolère de façon tranquille des erreurs graves, inacceptables, par désir exagéré de paix et de conciliation


	10. Jaspiner

La discussion avait pris un autre chemin. Mallory était curieux, il voulait connaître la raison exacte qui avait poussé son agent à revenir après un temps d'absence aussi long. Ce n'était qu'une question banale, sans arrière-pensée, mais elle raviva l'incertitude qui sommeillait dans le cœur de James.

L'espion aurait pu saisir cette occasion unique et révéler ce qu'il ressentait. Il choisit plutôt de prétexter un besoin de missions dangereuses, étouffant ainsi la vérité sous une lourde couche de mensonges. Ce n'était plus le moment de jaspiner, l'instant paisible des bavardages était révolu.

Et lui, il se comportait comme un lâche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaspiner : Jaser, bavarder.


	11. Karma

Tel un mauvais présage, Tanner fit irruption dans le bureau de M. Le chef d'état-major arborait un air sérieux et contrarié qui se mua en stupéfaction lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence de l'agent. L'hésitation se peignit alors sur son visage tandis que son regard alternait entre Bond et Mallory.

« Un problème à signaler, Tanner ?

— Une explosion a eu lieu dans un centre commercial, Monsieur. »

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle mais la suite n'arrangea rien. En effet, il ajouta que le double zéro était considéré comme coupable. Le karma n'était pas, une fois de plus, du côté de James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma : RELIG. (hindouisme). Sujétion à la causalité, à l'enchaînement des actes, et à la responsabilité qui en découle au niveau du sort dévolu à chacun.


	12. Lamé

Il y eut un silence gêné puis M se reprit avant de congédier son chef d'état-major, surprenant ce dernier ainsi que le double zéro. Mallory attendit quelques instants après le départ de Tanner, fixant la porte lamée qui protégeait son bureau avant de se retourner vers son agent.

« Dans quoi êtes-vous encore impliqué, Bond ?

— J'aimerais le savoir autant que v… »

Sa phrase se perdit dans le bruit d'une détonation qui fit trembler les murs. James eut une pensée reconnaissante pour la personne qui avait choisi la porte puis il se plaça devant son supérieur, prêt à mourir pour le sauver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamé : B. − [En parlant d'un objet quelconque] Garni de bandes de métal destinées à orner, à renforcer.


	13. Malouinière

Bond et Mallory n'avaient qu'un pistolet chacun pour se défendre contre les individus qui firent irruption dans le bureau. La chance n'était pas de leur côté et ils ne cherchèrent pas à riposter, laissant les hommes en noir les ligoter dans le silence.

L'agent sentait poindre sa colère et il luttait contre une irrésistible envie de frapper quelqu'un. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème au MI-6 depuis son départ et son retour concordait avec deux explosions. Son regard s'attarda sur ses adversaires et il en reconnut un qu'il avait croisé dans une malouinière avec Madeleine. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malouinière : Une malouinière est une vaste demeure de plaisance construite par des armateurs de Saint-Malo aux xviie et xviiie siècles. (wikipedia)


	14. Nixe

Même en y réfléchissant bien, James ne comprenait pas les machinations de Blofeld. Ce dernier l'avait déclaré mort et tenait désormais à lui faire porter la responsabilité d'une explosion à Londres, ce qui n'était pas logique.

Les hommes de main de son adversaire le forcèrent à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises face au bureau et placèrent sous ses yeux une esquisse figurant une nixe. Malgré les traits réussis du dessin, Bond ne voyait pas le lien avec lui. Il releva son regard vers son supérieur qui était plongé dans une perplexité identique.

En quoi la représentation d'une nymphe intéressait Franz ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nixe : Nymphe des eaux, dans la mythologie germanique et scandinave.


	15. Oaristys

Les coups furieux des hommes de main de Blofeld n'avaient en rien entamé la détermination de James. Sa mâchoire était endolorie, sa tête le lançait et du sang coulait de son nez. Malgré l'acharnement violent de ses opposants, l'agent n'avait rien pu leur dire. Ce n'était pas une volonté de lutter, plutôt une ignorance qui le mettait dans une mauvaise position.

Non seulement il y avait le dessin dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité mais les sbires de Franz avaient aussi déposé une oaristys devant lui. Lui était un homme de terrain, pas un génie doué pour la réflexion artistique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oaristys : Idylle, entretien tendre.


	16. Passementerie

Malgré sa tête douloureuse, James était toujours alerte. Son regard cherchait les échappatoires qui se résumaient à une porte ainsi qu'une fenêtre. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pour lui permettre de fuir mais il savait qu'il fallait limiter les accès au bureau de M.

Puisque la pièce n'avait aucun espoir à lui apporter, l'agent détailla attentivement les hommes de Franz. Il se sentait comme transporté à une autre époque à cause de leurs vêtements démodés ornés de passementeries, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

Blofeld préparait une mauvaise tragédie en plaçant ses personnages et Bond en craignait le dénouement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passementerie : Ensemble des ouvrages de fil (généralement d'or ou de soie) servant à orner les vêtements, en particulier les équipements militaires et les vêtements sacerdotaux, certaines pièces de mobilier et, autrefois, les voitures de maître, les automobiles, les voitures de chemin de fer.


	17. Quorum

Il y avait trop d'hommes de main de Blofeld dans le bureau de M et cela surprenait l'agent. Le MI-6 aurait dû être un lieu bien plus sécurisé, surtout après les événements liés à Spectre, mais il fallait croire que des traîtres traînaient encore dans les murs.

James en eut la confirmation à l'entrée de Franz. Ce dernier le dévisagea avec un rictus moqueur avant de s'installer tranquillement de l'autre côté du bureau en faisant signe à ses sbires d'amener Mallory sur la dernière chaise libre, aux côtés de Bond.

« Nous avons atteint le quorum, la pièce peut enfin débuter. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quorum : DR. ADMIN. Nombre minimum de membres, présents ou représentés, nécessaire pour qu'une assemblée puisse délibérer valablement.


	18. Raidillon

Quelqu'un lui avait bandé les yeux. James ignorait où Franz comptait l'emmener, il ne reconnaissait pas l'inclinaison du raidillon qu'ils empruntaient et se demandait combien de temps son ennemi le ferait marcher.

Rien de tout cela ne le rassurait. Jamais ils n'auraient dû pouvoir sortir aussi facilement du MI-6, Blofeld devait avoir de nombreux espions à l'intérieur. Quelque chose se tramait et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Tout ce qu'il entendait désormais étaient les voix de ses ennemis qui le forçaient à avancer vers une destination inconnue.

Au moins, il avait la certitude que Mallory était là avec lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raidillon : Petit chemin en pente raide; partie en pente raide d'une route, d'un chemin, d'une rue.


	19. Sape

L'obscurité avait surpris James mais ses yeux s'étaient habitués. Selon toute vraisemblance, il se trouvait dans une sape très entretenue, sans doute l'un des nombreux repaires de Blofeld. Les murs présentaient une légère humidité mais semblaient être régulièrement nettoyés. Même les sols arboraient une certaine propreté qui étonnait l'agent.

Les hommes de main de Franz l'avaient enfermé dans une sorte de cellule, en compagnie de M qui n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis leur départ du MI-6. Vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls en cet instant, le double zéro tenta de rassurer son supérieur.

Il aurait voulu lui dire tant d'autres choses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sape : (une de ses multiples définitions) : P. ext. Galerie souterraine.


	20. Tancarville

James et Gareth échangeaient des banalités depuis plusieurs heures, conscients d'être sous écoute. Même si les sujets variaient et qu'ils se répondaient l'un l'autre avec vivacité, l'espion percevait la fatigue dans le regard de son supérieur.

« Le pont de Tancarville ? répéta Mallory sans comprendre.

— C'est en France, lui apprit le double zéro. »

Sans le montrer, il guettait tous les gestes de son patron. Le moindre signe de faiblesse le forcerait à agir parce qu'il ne tenait pas à laisser Blofeld gagner la partie.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu, Bond ? »

L'agent devinait les paroles implicites. Son supérieur voulait simplement la vérité, cette fois-ci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tancarville (wiktionary): Antonomase, du nom de la ville de Tancarville, et d'une marque de séchoirs à linge, sans doute inspirée par l'analogie de forme entre le pont suspendu de Tancarville et ce type de séchoir. Le pont est construit en 1959 et la société DUPRE dépose la marque en 1963 pour ses étendoirs.


	21. Usurier

L'un des hommes de main de Blofeld avait interrompu la conversation entre Bond et Mallory pour emmener l'agent dans une autre pièce. Franz lui avait montré des photographies d'esquisses plus précieuses que celles qu'il avait déjà vues, ce qui l'étonnait. L'espion ignorait depuis combien de temps son ennemi s'amusait à collectionner autant d'œuvres mais il était persuadé qu'il ne se contentait pas de les garder. Il connaissait assez ses talents d'usurier pour deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important derrière son caprice.

« Ces dessins cachent un secret propre au MI-6. Je compte sur toi et ton supérieur, James. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usurier : (Personne) avide, intraitable dans les questions d'argent.


	22. Vétilleux

Ce n'était pas une question d'argent, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'agent. Il aurait nettement préféré faire face à un ennemi avide de richesses qu'à cet homme qui écrivait lentement une pièce au dénouement incertain.

« Tu penses vraiment que nous allons t'aider ? déclara l'espion en essayant de rester stoïque.

— Tu n'es pas assez vétilleux, susurra Franz. Je crois que tu as oublié un détail : je peux _le_ tuer si l'envie m'en prend. »

Un frisson glacé parcourut James à la pensée que sa prochaine décision pourrait mettre un terme à la vie de Mallory. Il n'avait jamais souhaité impliquer son supérieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vétilleux : Qui s'attache au détail ou qui a la manie du petit détail.


	23. Wax

Les mots de Blofeld glissaient sur lui comme de l'eau sur du wax. Le double zéro sept regrettait de ne pas l'avoir tué lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion.

« Allons James, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Soit tu coopères, soit je sévis. »

Il y avait une troisième solution. Des détonations se firent entendre derrière la porte, accompagnées du bruit de corps qui chutaient. Franz n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le canon d'une arme se retrouva pointé dans sa direction, Mallory à l'autre bout.

« Je commençais à m'impatienter Sir, déclara Bond.

— Il y avait des bouchons dans le couloir. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wax (wikipedia) : (de l'anglais « wax » signifiant cire), également appelé « tissu africain » , est un textile de coton ayant reçu sur les deux faces un cirage lui conférant des propriétés hydrophobes.


	24. Xylophène

Après avoir solidement attaché Blofeld et l'avoir laissé sous la menace de l'arme de Mallory, James était parti en quête de récipients solides. Il avait trouvé des barils de xylophène vides, ce qui correspondait parfaitement à l'utilisation qu'il souhaitait en faire. Sous le regard horrifié de son ennemi et avec l'accord de son patron, il avait entassé les différentes feuilles qui risquaient de dévoiler certains secrets du MI-6. Dénicher un briquet n'était pas le plus dur, il y avait assez de matériel là où ils avaient été retenus.

Rapidement, les flammes prirent le dessus sur le papier, satisfaisant l'agent secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xylophène : (wiktionnaire) Produit dont on imprègne le bois pour les protéger des insectes et le conserver.


	25. Yéyé

Ils avaient décidé de fuir. Sans doute auraient-ils dû attendre les secours pour pouvoir leur livrer Blofeld mais le risque de se faire capturer était trop élevé. D'une manière totalement aléatoire, ils avaient fini par se retrouver au milieu d'une manifestation musicale, bousculés par une foule vêtue à la mode des yéyés.

Aux yeux de James, tout cela était irréaliste : les sons qui vibraient dans sa poitrine, les gens qui hurlaient des airs connus, ses blessures qui se rappelaient à sa mémoire. Plus que tout, le regard intense de Mallory qui ne quittait pas le sien et attendait une réponse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yéyé : (Chanteur, musicien français) qui, au début des années 1960, s'inspirait des rythmes de chansons anglo-saxonnes adaptées en français contenant généralement la double onomatopée yea yea traduite en yé yé.


	26. Zain

Le calme du parc semblait irréaliste après ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Seul un chien au poil zain, endormi sur un banc, occupait les lieux. Bond et Mallory marchaient côte à côte, attendant de voir qui aurait le courage de parler le premier.

« Pour vous. »

Deux mots simples qui suffirent à surprendre M.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Si je suis revenu, c'est pour vous. »

Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de sérieux dans les paroles du double zéro. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre en un échange muet. Leurs lèvres suivirent dans un baiser qui annonçait tant de promesses.

« Je t'aime. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zain : Qui n'a aucune marque de blanc.


End file.
